


The Stars Above Have Promised  To Meet Us Tomorrow

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Lullabies, M/M, Male Slash, Not Happy, Singing, Slash, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canta qualcosa gli ha detto una sera, con quel tono di divertita strafottenza che Tony usa solo dopo aver fatto l’amore con Steve, e la pelle dell’uno e dell’altro pizzica del sapore di entrambi e i respiri sono ancora profondi e il fiato caldo e gli occhi lucidi, le pupille dilatate ad inghiottire il nero della notte e carezze sull’epidermide punteggiata di brividi.</p><p>[Steve/Tony]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Above Have Promised  To Meet Us Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di proprietà della Marvel ©

 

 

 

 

**The Stars Above Have Promised  
To Meet Us Tomorrow**

.

.

.

 

 _Canta qualcosa_  gli ha detto una sera, con quel tono di divertita strafottenza che Tony usa solo dopo aver fatto l’amore con Steve, e la pelle dell’uno e dell’altro pizzica del sapore di entrambi e i respiri sono ancora profondi e il fiato caldo e gli occhi lucidi, le pupille dilatate ad inghiottire il nero della notte e carezze sull’epidermide punteggiata di brividi.  
Il Capitano, seduto contro la testiera del letto e il capo di Stark in grembo, gli stava pazientemente contando i capelli tra le dita; nel sentire la proposta ha interrotto il piacevole lavoro con una sonora sberla sulla nuca ed una risata ad illuminargli la bocca, dischiusa nel più intenerito dei sorrisi.  
Stark lo chiama  _Rigurgito di sentimentalismo_ che una volta su tre è dovuto ad una scazzottata in piena regola in cui Capitan  _Golden Mouth_ America ha dovuto dar fondo al proprio repertorio di imprecazioni ed insulti. Quello stesso repertorio che il magnate ha tentato più volte e con scarso successo di rimpinguare: parliamoci chiaro, è  _imbarazzante_ che Rogers non vada oltre il  _bastardi_  quale ingiuria gratuita, visto e considerando, poi, che la usa unicamente nei confronti di specie aliene e quindi senza alcun rischio di offendere la morale comune terrestre.  
E cosa c’è di meglio di offendere la morale comune terrestre con una filippica aiscrologica in piena regola?  
Steve che canta, ecco cosa.  _Bingo_.  
Perché Steve canta e non ne fa segreto, ma non canta mai per un pubblico preciso, tantomeno per una persona fisica: canta per il cielo di New York -Frank Sinatra, ovviamente, come ogni buon cliché insegna- e canta persino alla caffettiera –Cosa che fa imbestialire Tony: non ci vuole un attempato patito di pilates per capire come, rispetto ad una caffettiera, lui abbia più charme e maggiore attrattiva psico-sessuale. Anche se la caffettiera recita a memoria il monologo di Amleto e un po’ Stark si odia per quel vantaggio e ogni mattina si dice che deve sostituire il soliloquio con la lista delle duecentoquarantatre qualità diverse di tabacco. Al che, come da routine, scoppia un putiferio tra lui e l’Agente Barton perché  _cervello di canarino_  dovrebbe smetterla una buona volta di guardare le serie della BBC. Già lo sopporta -A malapena- quando inizia a scoccare frecce dandosi il tempo gnaulando  _Exterminate_  con vocina in falsetto, che salti sul chi vive minacciando di conficcare una freccia nel cuore di Moffat ogniqualvolta sente  _Stayin’ Alive_  alla radio è  _fuori discussione._ E anche vagamente da malati mentali.  
Ma tant’è.  
Un raschio in gola, un bubbolio gorgogliante allo stomaco appiccicoso e bollente. Il mezzo singulto rimbalza dentro il ventre, arroventando le viscere attorno un corpo metallico estraneo e decisamente seghettato, nonché puzzolente e –Dio non voglia- forse anche arrugginito.  
«Canta qualcosa.»   
La scena è una brutta copia di una notte di tanti notti fa.   
A rovinare l’atmosfera c’è il silenzio ronzante del post-esplosione e macerie e grumi di polvere e riccioli d’asfalto divelto, bubboni liquefatti e scaglie di strisce pedonali e carcasse di cemento che certo farebbero una fortuna dentro una Galleria d’Arte Contemporanea. Alla luce fuligginosa del sole gracchiano qua e là resti smangiucchiati, graffiati,  _cromati_ , rimasugli d’armatura, un casco distrutto a metà e rotolato tra un cassonetto della spazzatura e un taxi che ha visto giorni –Ma soprattutto  _clienti_ \- migliori.  
Tony langue col capo riverso nel grembo di Steve e Steve, lacero, con l’uniforme che penzola informe sotto l’ascella, la maschera dimenticata poco distante e i capelli sporchi di fango, polvere, e sangue rappreso, Steve, si diceva, gli passa le mani guantate tra le ciocche impiastricciate di scarlatto e rancide croste marrone scuro.  
Il Capitano mpiega qualche attimo ad articolare una risposta: trattiene il respiro, contrae la bocca, deglutisce e cerca d’inspirare senza che un singhiozzo balzi meschino a tagliargli la gola.  
« _Goodnight my love, the tired, old moon is descending_ » comincia, flebile e fioco, e Tony si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo ed un gemito di dolore, ché le costole hanno avuto un brutto,  _bruttissimo_  spasmo quando ha tirato il fiato «  _Goodnight my love, my moment with you now is ending_.»  
«Lo sapevo avresti tirato fuori qualche  _hit_ dei tuoi tempi» sbiascica, forse con troppa fatica, forse con voce troppo bassa e irrorata di sangue. La testa gli fa parecchio male e non vede l’ora che scenda la sera solo per poter affondare la nuca nel cuscino e affogare tutti i problemi del mondo in un sorso di whiskey ambrato.  
« _It was so heavenly, holding you close to me._ _It will be heavenly to hold you again in a dream_ » la voce di Steve s’incrina appena, si sgretola contro i denti che stridono e strillano, macchiando con qualcosa di indecifrabile –Dolore? Rammarico? Rimpianto?- la melodia altrimenti allegra « _The stars above have promised to meet us tomorrow_ …»  
Stark si accomoda meglio sul suo ventre e si concede un istante ad occhi chiusi.  
E poi un minuto, ché un istante è poco se hai dovuto fare la balia ad una comitiva di Skrull in trasferta, e poi cinque e poi venti e poi scocca l’ora e un pianto di campana riverbera gelido all’intorno, nel cranio e dentro al cervello, in lividi cerchi concentrici a cingere con un’ineluttabile corona d’eterno l’ombra ovattata e silente.  
La voce del compagno è lontana, una nenia pigolante nel nulla che incede e nella pace che avvolge. È un’eco immortale e non ha confini, si dilata e si distende e Tony può ancora sentirla e può ancora toccarla, sfiorare a punta di dita le parole e i suoni, stringerla e districarla, comporla e riportarla all’inizio, a metà, da ovunque voglia farla ripartire ancora e sempre di nuovo.  
« _'Til then, my love, how dreary the new day will seem…»_  
E quando non vede più Rogers, quando non sente più il suo calore ed è solo il freddo a mordergli il cuore e non c’é più il roboante grido della battaglia, né il rimbombo del battito cardiaco, Steve continua a cantare per Tony e Tony soltanto.  
Una canzone lasciata a metà, una storia senza finale, un sussurro morente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So for the present dear, we'll have to part.  
Sleep tight my love.  
Goodnight my love.  
Remember that you're my sweetheart.  
{  **Ella Fitzgerald – Goodnight, My Love** }

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
